Misconception of the Mind
by Naidoo
Summary: While hypnotized, Penelope declares to Morgan and the whole world, how she really feels. With her not remembering anything about it and Morgan not pushing the issue, it is up to an unlikely hero to make happen what had been in the making for way too long.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Back in Sepetmber I was visiting Kricket Williams and on a very sunny Saturday she took me to a Medieval Festival - which was definitely interesting - with plenty of shows. One of the shows was a hypnosis show. And a story was born LOL This also marks my 50th story for CM - all in less than two years. I definitely have way too much free time on my hands. LOL  
><em>

* * *

><p>Emily had smoked since she was 14. It was a habit she had fought against for years. She never herself actually saw herself as much of a smoker and actually only started so many years ago because she knew it pissed her mother off. Yes, even as an innocent 14 year old Emily Prentiss had already looked for the best way to piss her mother of as much as possible. And smoking had been just that: The best way. In retrospective it was probably not her smartest decision, taking in a rather unhealthy habit just to annoy someone. But when you are 14, you don't think much about 'ten years from now' and most definitely not what is healthy or not for your body.<p>

Over the years she had tried almost everything she came across that promised to get rid of that habit almost instantly but nothing worked. No patches, no gums, no almost unhealthy amounts of coffee. It almost seemed like a lost cause, when she read about hypnosis. Thinking there wasn't much more she could do at this stage she gave it a try ... and was smoke-free ever since.

XXXXX

Ever since she started working as Media Liaison for the BAU JJ had been stressed. It came with the territory and most definitely with the job. It was normal, especially with the BAU's workload. But the stress levels became so bad that it started affecting her health and mood. She knew taking a step back and getting a new perspective on things provided only temporary help and the stress would soon enough return again. Changing jobs was not an option for her either. She loved too much what she was doing and loved the people she did this with. It was just not an option. Ever. So when she saw Emily overcoming her year-long addiction to smoking more or less overnight JJ thought that maybe hypnosis might be something for her as well. And it worked. Well. The stress wasn't completely gone, but she was now less affected by it.

XXX

More or less ever since the first year with the BAU was over Morgan had suffered from insomnia. It was not that bad that it was affecting his job, but something he certainly could do without. So when he saw JJ and Emily recovering from their issues through hypnosis he decided on seeing if it was something for him. He certainly didn't believe that it would definitely working. It was more of a 'last resort' thing. And surprisingly for him he did sleep now. Maybe not a full '8hrs a night' sleep, but a few solid hours, which made a huge difference for him.

XXXX

Spencer Reid was … adorable. And that was his problem. It wasn't as if he had any confidence issues, but it didn't seem like he had plenty of confidence going on either. He just didn't seem very comfortable around women, or any kind of person for that matter. But that was just how he was, and Emily certainly didn't want to change him, but a small little shove in the right direction couldn't hurt either, right? Because, God knows, they already had enough Casanovas in the office in form of Morgan and Rossi. They certainly didn't need a third one.

The only people who had not given Emily's new best friend, the hypnotist, a try were Hotch and Penelope. Hotch himself had no reason for seeing someone. And as a single father he had all hands full with other things. He was all day long out in the field and every minute he was not working or out in the field he spent with his son. He couldn't afford sending time away from him any more than he was already.

Penelope on the other hand… she just didn't have any reason either. She was not smoking and certainly didn't need any more confidence. She didn't suffer from insomnia and wasn't in need of any other help Emily's hypnotherapist offered. She wasn't suffering from any fears that she couldn't master all by herself, so, nope, she was in no evident need for a hypnotist. Or so she thought.

When Emily came to her, suggesting an evening out with the team – something they hadn't done in what felt like ages – Penelope was game right away.

"What have you planned?" she asked curiously, after they agreed on Friday.

"Well... you see… I'm sure I mentioned that hypnotherapist I went to a couple of months back…" Emily started, seeing her friend nod warily.

"Well, it turns out he kind of does these shows, like… well, a bit like a magician, just without a hat and things vanishing and more like… hypno-things. He only seems to do like a few shows a year and it turned out he is having one this week. I read a couple of good reviews about his show in the previous years and thought it could be fun. I got everyone on board already, even Hotch, who will bring Jack."

"I could bring Kevin. It also feels like ages since we actually did anything couple-like really," Penelope mused and saw Emily nod.

"Sure, the more the merrier. I just need to know the final number for making the reservation…"

And with that she was gone again, chasing after Hotch who wanted to see her already ten minutes ago, but couldn't be found anywhere. Maybe Emily had more luck now.

Penelope had never been to a hypnotist's show before. She had seen the occasional odd TV program on it and never really believed anything. There always were some sort of doubles, or actors or other things in her mind, so she was looking forward to actually experiencing it.

It sounded like a good night out and the team really could do with a night out together. Their last one had been months ago and despite them not necessarily depending on such nights, since they were really tight, it certainly couldn't hurt to do something else together than looking at dead people, or cases of missing children.

And just when Friday came around and Penelope really looked forward to some fun and a few good hours, she wasn't aware yet how much the next few hours would probably turn everything more or less upside down and after tonight things never be quite the same again.


	2. The show

It was a packed venue. Penelope had expected a few people would turn up tonight, but she had not expected_ that_ many. Emily had somehow managed to get them a table pretty much at the front, where she could see everything and most likely had a feeling, end up being part of something, as well. She and Kevin had been the last to arrive. The only seats left at the table were between Morgan and JJ and Penelope already knew who would end up sitting next to Morgan. It certainly was not her. Nope. Kevin had this weird idea that she had something going with Morgan. And okay, maybe when she met Morgan for the first time she had this crush on him. A crush which developed a bit over the years, but also died down, when she at some point several years ago came to the conclusion that Morgan was a guy who would go for the Victoria's Secret model kind of type, which she just clearly wasn't. And he wasn't shallow or such, it was just… the guy Morgan was. He was a good looking, handsome stud that could have his pick from any girl. Why settle for something less when the best that was on offer?

As well, she was with Kevin Lynch now. And she loved him, deeply. They might not have the Hollywood-movie, Fairytale relationship, with only ups and no downs, but that was life. And Penelope knew it. And who said you needed that every single day of your life?

Sitting down she saw her favorite cocktail already ordered for her. Morgan just knew her too well. Kevin had a glass of water in front him. He went out way too seldom with her and the team for the team to actually know what he liked and what not. And to be entirely honest, after almost three years with Kevin Penelope herself didn't even know. The problem wasn't that she didn't want to know, it was simply that Kevin kept switching his favorite things. For Penelope, ever since she was eight years old, it was crystal-clear that her favorite soda was Dr. Pepper. There was never a discussion and she never changed it. When asking Kevin about his favorite soda his answers would rank from Sprite, to Coke, to Mountain Dew as well as Fanta. It seemed like he was more or less not able to pick something and stick with it.

About ten minutes after she and Kevin had arrived the show started and pretty much from the beginning Penelope had to admit she was impressed. This guy randomly picked people from the audience – well, at least _he_ said they were randomly selected – and made them do all sort of weird things, like cluck like chicken or do other strange things. Penelope had to admit though that it never was in any way embarrassing. It was funny, entertaining and made her laugh a couple of times, or be amazed. Yes, after a while she stopped wondering how he did it, whether there was an actor on stage or what the trick in general was and just enjoyed the show. That was of course until she herself became a part of the show.

He just looked for a new participant, but needed someone who had come with a partner: a husband, fiancé or boyfriend. As much as people were more or less fighting about getting on that stage previously, now everyone seemed more or less quiet. Penelope hardly could believe that no one in the whole audience was here with some significant other.

The hypnotist seemed surprised about that as well, since he was asking now for the third time whether there really was no one. Emily and JJ gave her weird looks by now, which she perfectly clear understood. They wanted her to go up there. Oh, no way. Ever.

When he asked for a fourth time, Penelope felt a kick against her shine and jumped up in surprise, which – _of course – _got her the attention of the hypnotist who assumed he finally had found his voluntary participant.

_Oh, Emily was so gonna pay for that_. Of course, when Penelope looked at Emily she acted all innocent and just excited for her friend. Penelope tried arguing for a moment or two, but her friends all saying she should go for it and have a go at it and the fact that the hypnotist didn't seem to accept much of a no ended her up on stage.

"Your boyfriend, fiancé or husband is with you tonight?" he asked her and held a microphone in front of her. Penelope just nodded.

"Yes, my boyfriend sits down there," she said, pointing towards the direction of the table with Kevin and the others.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Three years and a couple of months," she replied honestly and then she only heard 'let the fun begin'. She saw a huge crystal-ball kinda looking thing she was asked to look at and focus, while listening to his voice. She felt her eyes getting heavier until she couldn't keep them open any longer and slowly drifted off. When she would wake up again, nothing would be any more like it had been just now….


	3. a display of emotions

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews of the last chapter. It's much appreciated  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was a simple thing he had asked Penelope to do. And for the audience to watch. At first he just wanted to demonstrate a thing or two, show that this was not acting. So he got someone else on stage and made Penelope think that the guy next to her was the best smelling thing she had ever smelt. It made a lot of people laugh and Kevin Lynch not look too happy for a moment, understandably. This after all was his girlfriend up there. If she was sniffing on anyone it should have been him.<p>

Then the hypnotist was looking at Kevin, telling him what would happen, what he would ask Penelope and what he would tell her, what story would be played out in a few minutes. It seemed simple. Kevin himself was not too much into the openly declaring love for each other thing, but if that was what he was asked to do, or better what she would be doing, he would be okay with it. As long as it was over quick.

The hypnotist would tell her she hadn't seen her boyfriend in months and he finally returned home from a long time overseas for a job. He asked her to express all the emotions she hadn't told him in all these months, what she felt, how she missed him, what she loved about him so much, and had missed even more. He had warned Kevin that she most likely would be running for him and just throwing herself in his arms, so he better be prepared to catch her.

"Is your girlfriend very emotional?" Kevin heard the guy asking, at which he more or less shrugged.

"I guess. Depending on your view…."

"Does she easily get upset? Emotionally I mean…"

"Yeah, I would say so…." Kevin said.

"You might want to prepare for some tears then. Usually these things go okay, but if you have some very emotional people, tears can flow…" the hypnotist warned and Kevin had to admit, he hated to see Penelope crying. It just made him feel so… helpless. He never knew what to do when she did cry, which thank god didn't happen too often. Only when there was a bad case or similar things.

"I assume the other people are friends of hers?" he asked and saw Hotch, Emily and the rest of the team nod.

"Good, I might ask one or two to just … 'interrupt' whatever she is doing. Tapping her on the shoulder or something like that and ask you others to watch her reaction to that…"

It took a moment for preparing Penelope and everyone was really looking at this, wondering what would happen next.

Penelope felt strange. And for a moment she was not entirely sure where she was. She saw the light that was somewhat blinding her and a guy next to her, that kept talking. When the light moved a bit to her side and she could see more, she was all of a sudden at the vision of a familiar face, overcome with emotion. With Happiness, desire and shock. The face that was smiling up to her so encouragingly seemed now even more handsome than a few months ago when she last had seen him. She couldn't remember why he had been sent away again. Probably Strauss, that evil witch.

When he had been sent away she had had doubts whether their relationship could survive to be apart for so long. But now that she saw him, there, in front of her, all her doubts were forgotten and she was flooded with words she wanted to tell him, things she never did tell him, but found now vital and essential. God alone knew how long they would have, until he would be sent away again.

So without thinking she lunged forward, running down stairs, almost tripping, but not caring. There were some weird background noises, like people clapping and whispering, but she couldn't care about that. All she cared about was that guy a few feet away now from her and the feeling of telling exactly what was on her mind and what she felt, always had felt, and for whatever reason couldn't say over the last few months. Sure they had talked over the phone while he was on assignment, but that just wasn't the same as having him right here, in flesh and blood.

She threw herself at him, knocking him over and back into the chair. She wasn't sure whether she was crying or not – probably, since she felt her cheek pressing against damp cloth of the shirt he was wearing.

"I missed you so much. Just never leave me again, never. You hear me? I don't think I could ever do that again. That was just way too long. I love you too much to ever let you walk out of my life for that amount of time again. You know how much I love you, right? You mean everything to me, everything. There is no one out there who will ever mean as much to me as you…" she started rambling, pressing kisses in between against her boyfriend's cheek, temple and everywhere else she could reach for the moment without letting go too long of him.

"You're the love of my life and I just… I can't see you walk away again. So whatever Strauss or whoever else says and means you have to fix and go to… don't. Just don't. Let them sent someone else. You are like the sun in my universe, and I cannot live without you. You are the one thing I crave the most and can't live without. "

There was someone tapping on her shoulder, some other guy, someone who seemed like he could take her away from him. Something she wouldn't let happen. She had, after all, just gotten him back, she wouldn't let him go again already. No. Way. In. Hell. She would fight if necessary.

The tapping continued and Penelope really started losing her patience. Didn't that guy see she was busy? Whatever his issue was, it had to wait. Looking at him for a moment, the guy seemed rather annoyed. Hoping the annoying man would go away, she threw him an evil look, before snuggling further into the chest she was pressing herself against.

It was a beautiful display of emotion and love. Only did the arms in which she was right now not belong to Kevin Lynch, but rather Derek Morgan, who seemed slightly surprised about _that_ outcome. Just like probably every other person in the audience, including the hypnotist, who had expected like everyone else for Penelope to run to Kevin. And just like that things got turned upside down.


	4. unsuccesful tries of explanations

_A/N: I always liked a sarcastic Reid. And couldn't resist in this chapter..._

* * *

><p>Morgan was not entirely sure whether he just imaged what was happening or whether this really <em>was <em>happening indeed. When Penelope walked towards the table, just as the hypnotist had said she would he expected her – like probably everyone else, including Lynch – to walk, or rather run, to Lynch and throw herself at him, saying what she had been saying to Morgan to Lynch. After all he was the boyfriend. So imagine his surprise when instead of launching herself at Kevin Lynch in full throttle, she threw herself in Derek Morgan's arms.

Morgan took pride in his appearance. He knew he most likely could spent his days in different ways than working out in the gym, but it certainly had his perks. With the ladies and with his job. Being as fit as he was made chasing after yet another Unsub on the run so much easier. He was able to lift easily quite a lot of weight, but even if he had spent the last two years 24hrs a day in a gym working out it wouldn't have prepared him for the force Penelope threw herself with in his arms. He actually had to stagger back a couple of steps to accommodate her and not have both of them fall over backwards.

He heard her rambling and mumbling, felt her lips press kisses against all parts of his face and managed just a side glance, seeing Kevin Lynch at first just surprised, before he looked like his eyes shot daggers at Morgan. Oh great, as if it was his fault that his girlfriend threw herself at Morgan instead of Lynch. Well… technically it probably was one way or the other, but that was neither here nor there. And Morgan knew he should feel bad. Here he was, getting finally a taste of what he wanted for so long, and the actual boyfriend next to him had probably an eye-opening revelation right this moment.

He knew from Penelope's occasional comments that Kevin Lynch always was suspicious about the relationship between Morgan and Penelope. Nothing had ever happened though – well, if it had been the way Morgan wanted things that would have been different as well. He knew Penelope had rather often spent an enormous amount of time trying to talk Kevin out of the idea that there was something between Penelope and Morgan. So having her throw himself in his arms certainly did not rest her case. And the evil eyes she gave Lynch every time he tried to get her attention or tried to interrupt certainly didn't help either. Morgan had a feeling that after tonight Penelope would be fighting a losing battle. He had always carried a torch for his best friend and wanted them to go further with their relationship now for so long. But so far he never really knew whether that was an option. Whether whatever he was feeling was reciprocated by his best friend. All his previous tries in testing the water usually had always ended with him being left feeling like Penelope only saw him as her best friend. Well, after tonight he was pretty certain that this was _not_ the case. He wanted her for so long and finally he actually saw it happening. Maybe. Since there was still Kevin Lynch. And Morgan might have been a ladies magnet, but one of his few rules were to never engage with a taken woman.

There was a lot of buzz – mainly confusion and surprise – around them, especially by their hypnotist who seemed to have expected a slightly different outcome. Sure, her reaction was as planned, but it somehow was directed at the wrong person.

While the whole team found it rather funny in one way or another, especially since most of them always had expected that Penelope's and Derek's daily display of inappropriate phone conversations would get at some point a follow up. With actions rather than words

"I don't think this is funny…" Kevin all of a sudden, making everyone looking at him. For a moment they actually had forgotten about him. And looking at him now he certainly did not look happy.

"We know and we… understand that much … this must look really strange…" Emily started saying when Penelope was asked back on stage to be woken up again. Emily knew leaving this whole mess to be cleaned up by their friend – who would probably not remember a thing at all – would seem a bit unfair. And Emily also felt slightly guilty. After all she was the one that 'forced' Penelope to participate.

"What exactly? That my girlfriend was supposed to be all teary eyed and loved up about me, but then confessed her dying love for SSA Morgan?" Lynch asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"You know… this is just more like a kind of dream state. It's not really real," Emily tried to argue, and the rest of the team was glad that she seemed to try and take the lead in this.

"So what you are saying that this is more like a dream-thing for her?" Kevin asked, and saw the rest of the BAU team nod. "So basically my girlfriend is dreaming about SSA Morgan…"

Emily was about to nod, just like the rest of them before realizing. "No… wait, wait, that's not what I meant. I mean… she kind of… well…" Emily babbled, looking at her coworkers for some help with this and was glad when Reid decided to jump into this conversation.

"Actually dreams reflect the greatest desires we have for something or someone. Dreams are also a way of processing things we might not think are possible in the real world, things we think we can't reach, achieve or that will not happen …"

All of a sudden he felt someone's foot hitting his shin and Emily looking at him scarily.

"Don't listen to him…." Emily encouraged Kevin.

"Yes, because I only hold three PhDs and another three Bachelor's degree's. So that does not qualify me in the least…" Reid interrupted Emily, which got him another evil look from the brunette.

"Don't listen to him. He even says it himself that dream analysis aren't as reliable as they are made out to be and plenty is left to guessing at best…" Emily went on and looked at Lynch, who still did not look very convinced. The rest of her co-workers at least nodded agreeing with her, not that it seemed to make a big difference with Kevin. Well… at least she had tried.


	5. lost battles

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews of the last chapter. I think a few of you guys might be surprised with how this chapter develops - especially at the end. But there are a few more surprises with the next chapters. LOL_

* * *

><p>When she woke up again, being back to her normal state, she of course did not remember anything. She just remembered the weird feeling she had when realizing there was no way for her to back out of this whole participation thing. Looking at her friends, and her boyfriend she wondered what exactly had happened. Emily, JJ and Rossi kept grinning at her like hell, with Rossi even <em>winking<em>. Kevin seemed rather upset for a few moments and Morgan was not himself either. After she was woken up again and had found her way back to the others the evening came really quickly to an end. They all said their 'good nights' before Kevin more or less dragged her out of the venue and home. He certainly did not seem happy and Penelope had no idea what had happened.

"Is everything okay?" Penelope asked when they were in the car and on their way back to her place.

"Sure, everything is just peachy," she heard him answer and somehow felt this was getting a whole lot worse in the next few minutes.

"Did anything happen?" she asked carefully, wondering what his bad mood had brought on.

"No everything is just… " Kevin started, before he got distracted for a moment by traffic. "You know what…. no, nothing is okay. For years I knew… you and SSA Derek Morgan had… this inappropriate relationship with each other and…"

"Kevin, stop. There is nothing between me and Morgan. He is my best friend, and I wouldn't want to miss him for anything in the world, but he is just that… my best friend. There has never been anything between him and me. And neither will there ever be anything between him and me…" Penelope explained.

"Is that what you want, or what you think he wants?"

"I don't … I'm not sure I understand what you…." Penelope started, looking at her boyfriend.

Kevin Lynch took a deep breath and had so many things to say. So many thoughts to phrase. Phrase his anger, his disappointment and that technically he had been right about Penelope and Morgan all along. But instead he kept driving, not saying a thing and just… keeping it all to himself. He noticed Penelope's growing confusion at his silence and the way he was acting and behaving. And maybe it was time to admit that this fight, about her, was a losing battle. One he probably never stood a chance to begin with.

"I know you have no idea what happened in the half an hour while you were hypnotized. What you did, or were asked to do…" he started, and saw Penelope look at him confused.

"What…. what did I do?" she asked, sounding almost horrified.

Kevin took another deep breath, before turning the car into a side street that was nowhere near where Penelope was living. Or anywhere close to Kevin's. Then he cut off the engine and turned towards her.

"It was ….. I guess supposed to be a display of love and affection. He made you think you hadn't seen your boyfriend in ages, that he was sent overseas to do some job and he just returned tonight and you would see him for the first time in months. He asked you to tell him all the things you always meant to tell him, but never did. That you missed him an awful lot and basically wouldn't let anyone or anything come between you and him. It was beautiful really. You cried a lot and were just… you seemed so happy and like you finally found again what had been missing from your life for months. It was a big display of emotions and you cried quite a bit," Kevin started explaining and smiled softly at her for a moment, which confused Penelope.

"If it… if it was such a huge display of emotion and love… why … why are you so upset then?" Penelope asked slightly confused.

"Because… you … well, you didn't say these things to me," he finally said, seeing Penelope look up at him, but before she could ask, he already went on. "You were in Derek Morgan's arms, crying for SSA Derek Morgan and told him how much you loved him, missed him and every time I tried to interfere you looked at me as if you personally would take his weapon and shoot me…"

"I … I am sure there was some…" Penelope tried to argue, tried to make sense of this, but Kevin interrupted her.

"When it happened, when I stood next to you and basically had to witness how you threw yourself at some other guy, some guy I had my suspicions about ever since we started dating I was… angry. I won't lie about that. I was mad and disappointed. And I was just thinking of getting you out of there and giving you a piece of my mind, but… well… along the lines I started realizing something. Something Dr. Reid and Emily said to me actually just sunk in…"

"What did they say?" Penelope asked curiously.

"They… well, they said that the state you were in was reflecting what you wanted, but maybe didn't think possible. Just because you acted like this tonight, does not mean you had done anything with Derek Morgan before. I have… we have been dating, for four years now, and despite me having my suspicions all the time I actually honestly do believe you never did anything to degrade our relationship…" he said softly and Penelope looked at him surprised. For the past four years that hadn't a week gone by where the topic 'Derek Morgan' didn't come up, but yet now her boyfriend didn't sound like anything of the past four years.

"What… happens now?" Penelope finally asked, worried about his answer and the consequences of tonight.

She saw Kevin take another deep breath before answering.

"Although I probably take a huge risk now of sounding like a major asshole, but well…I deserve better. The past four years have been great and I really love you. But in retrospective I think I was fighting a losing battle. I don't doubt your love me, because I am sure you do, but you love Derek Morgan more. And despite me – hopefully – holding a place in your heart, I know it does not belong to me. That heart of yours belongs to Derek Morgan, and quite honestly, I deserve better than just owning part of your heart. I love you and probably always will, because you are an incredible woman, Penelope Garcia, but I deserve someone who loves me fully and where I know I don't have to worry about constant competition of a certain someone. And you deserve someone who treats you how you deserve to be treated. I was a hopefully good boyfriend, but I feel you should be getting the full 'fairytale' treatment. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to keep this relationship going."

And with that he leaned forward, pressed his lips softly against her cheek and started the car again, with Penelope not entirely sure what to think of any of this. But she had a whole weekend to think about it.


	6. avoidance tactics

_A/N: I was surprised to see so many people that actually liked a nice Lynch for once in a while. I know, usually we always make them look nasty and bad and a total douch, but isn't this a nice change? And guess what, that isn't his last good deed. LOL He'll have a come-back  
><em>

* * *

><p>Penelope dreaded Monday. All weekend long she had been screening her calls. Yes, it was <em>that<em> bad. She wouldn't pick up if she heard any of the BAU's profilers on her machine. How could she work with any of them now, after all what had happened? Okay, technically she was more worried about _one_ in particular, but that didn't matter right now. They all had seen what had happened, in front of her boyfriend, no wait, that was her _ex_-boyfriend now. Even Hotch called, wanting to make sure she was okay. All of them probably thought Kevin had murdered her over the events and maybe she should just call one of them back. Or not. Email was so much better. Less personal interaction.

But eventually Monday came. And she wouldn't call in sick. It a) might look suspicious and b) she swore to herself to never become one of those people who called in sick in order to avoid someone or something, especially when it was due to a personal issue. So she decided to face work and her co-workers. How bad could it be anyways? They had seen her getting shot – although maybe not getting shot as such -, had seen her on bad days and good. They had been through one hell of a lot the past few years, this was just another issue they would look back at to in a few years and laugh.

Halftime through the day Penelope had to realize it had been easier than expected. Not. She also realized avoiding Derek Morgan was a whole of a lot more difficult than she had expected. But so far she had managed to see him. And every time she felt like he might be on his way to her office – call it intuition – she made for the door and needed desperately something from the supply closet. The one the furthest back in the corridor. On the top level. Where she got to by taking the stairs. Yes, it was ridiculous, but at least if she would keep this up for a week she would at least fit into that DKNY dress she had seen a couple of days ago in some window of a department store. Silver lining.

On her latest mission to avoid Morgan, she had to admit walking up the stairs to the tenth floor felt strange and she almost died of a heart attack when pushing the door to the floor open and seeing Emily and JJ standing there.

"Really? That's your great idea?" Emily asked.

"Well, it seems to work, doesn't it?" Penelope replied, walking ahead of her two friends to the supply closet.

"Yeah, but for how long do you want to keep this up? Years?"

Penelope took a deep breath and then turned around to face her two friends.

"Honestly, what do you expect? I mean… I told Morgan that I love him, in quite a very obvious way. With tears. And a whole of a lot of emotion as far as I was told…"

"I am pretty certain he kind of knew that already," JJ offered, but saw Penelope looking at her in a rather 'not helping' way.

"As well, you guys have always been incredibly close. I mean… what makes you think he might not feel something for you too. He certainly does not talk to us the way he does to you. And neither does he call JJ or me any of the names you get the privilege of being called."

"That's something different…" Penelope answered weakly.

"Oh isn't it always," Emily smiled at her friend.

"Is it really that impossible for you to believe that maybe he really might want something from you that you wanted from him for so long?"

"I'm not… Derek Morgan material, okay?" Penelope almost yelled, at which to her surprise Emily almost seemed like she might roll her eyes.

"Are we having that conversation again?" she asked no one in particular, but before Penelope could answer, the brunette profiler already went on. "Just because you … don't wear a size extra, double, super zero does not mean he isn't into you that way. And yes, we have seen the girls that were led home by Morgan… but has it ever crossed you way the only reason he took one of these girls home was simply because he couldn't have the real deal and didn't want to waste his time with a cheap 'almost Penelope'? Maybe he only went home with these skinny girls because he knew he wouldn't have to confront his feelings for one very good, best friend of his…"

There was a moment silence and Emily and JJ thought they had finally managed to get through to her.

But Penelope all of a sudden looked at her friends with an incredulous expression, before she started laughing.

"That's it? That's your explanation? Sorry, but I don't quite think so…" she said, before walking onwards to her goal of the supply closet.


	7. Unlikely heroes

_A/N: As mentioned before, Kevin Lynch's good deeds have not come to an end just yet. And how do they always say? Good deeds never go unpunished. LOL But we will come back to that later... Feel free to start your own Kevin Lynch fanclub :)_

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Penelope was surprised how she actually managed to avoid Morgan. It was rather low workload for the BAU and they did not have any current or urgent cases, which meant no morning meetings she needed to be present at and no phone calls from her favorite profilers, requesting information about possible UnSubs. She herself wasn't entirely sure how she managed to stay under the radar for an entire week, but had a feeling she had JJ and Emily to thank for that. Whatever her friends had said or done to keep her best friend out of her office for so long, it was definitely working and Penelope was grateful for that. She knew sooner or later she would have to face him. And that was a thought that terrified her. She knew Morgan well enough to know he wouldn't just let that go how she hoped he would. It wasn't as if he would make this about him and make this a weird way of an ego trip, but she knew she could expect some major teasing and probably never would hear the end of it. And right now she simply wasn't ready for that yet. She also knew he didn't mean it in any bad way, that was just how he was as a guy.<p>

She had expected Emily or JJ to come back to her office, so when she heard footsteps and she was certain they didn't belong to a certain handsome profiler, who she was avidly trying to avoid at the moment, she thought it would be one of her friends.

When she turned toward the doorway she was startled to find it was neither JJ or Emily.

Maybe she hadn't really expected to see this person either for a little while longer- at least she had hoped she wouldn't.

Kevin Lynch was leaning against her doorframe, just studying her. And for a moment Penelope was worried he might be here to tell her how much a mistake last Friday night had been and that he wanted her back. But what would follow would not only surprise her, but also JJ and Emily at a later stage when she would tell them, as well as probably the rest of the team, if they should ever ask and wonder.

"When we drove home that night last week, I was thinking I would probably never see you again. Well, at least not in that way. Sure, we would probably cross ways at the FBI every now and then, but probably very limited. Seeing that we more or less worked the same job for 4 years before ever meeting I expected to not see you very often. So me being here… I hope you do not find this…. an intrusion of any sort…"

"Intrusion?" Penelope asked surprised. "Kevin we dated for almost four years. I am certain it is okay if you come by my office every now and then…" she laughed nervously.

"Hu?" he asked surprised for a moment. "Oh… oh no, the intrusion is not me being here, but… what I am going to say…"

"I am not sure I can follow…"

"I… kind of overheard Emily and JJ during lunch…"

"Oh god, what did they say now?" Penelope asked, sounding almost panicked.

"Penelope, I … I might have been a lot of things last Friday during the show, including being angry and disappointed as well as mad and maybe even shocked, but I can guarantee you there was one thing I was not. And that was being blind…" Kevin explained and Penelope felt confused again.

"I … I don't understand…"

"I can't believe myself I am actually doing this," she heard Kevin go on, and she heard him laugh quickly. "When you…" he started to go on, seeing Penelope was looking at him curiously. "When you were in Derek Morgan's arms last Friday, telling him all these things you were probably supposed to tell me… he was… he was in heaven. His whole face was literally lit up and he just seemed so happy and like he didn't want to be anywhere else that moment than at this thing, with you where you were that moment. In his arms. I am certain that for a moment he probably forgot everything around him. But then again, that's kind of the effect you have on guys," Kevin went on and smiled softly at Penelope.

"I … I don't know what you think what kind of effect you do or do not have on him, but I can guarantee you he wants you. It was written all over his face the few minutes you were there, saying all these things. He wants you badly, and I myself probably was the biggest fool to have ever even believed that I stood a chance of coming between the two of you. "

"I…" Penelope started, but was not entirely sure what to say.

"When I understood correctly what I overheard JJ and Emily talking about you… you don't see yourself … um… in the same league as SSA Derek Morgan is. And I can tell you, you are wrong. In a lot of ways. He is lucky to have you, if you ever should go that road…" Kevin started and for a moment Penelope felt speechless.

"But… from what I can see and witnessed throughout the years that guy is head over heels in love with you and if that even is possible, he is falling harder every day. I am not sure what reason he has to not ask you out or take that next stage with you, because… let's admit it he has pretty much every advantage you can have as a guy out in the dating world, but I have a feeling it has nothing to do with you. Personally if I would be looking like him and have that… power over woman I would have gone that step years ago, but I am certain he has reasons that are probably as far-fetched as your own. He is head over heels and quite frankly I am shocked you seem to be the only one left that hasn't caught on yet, but then again it took me almost four years as well to see it…"

"Kevin, I… I don't know what to say," Penelope more or less mumbled, shocked about her ex-boyfriend telling her this.

"You took as risk with me almost four years ago, when you agreed to let me take you on a date. And I suggest you take another risk, by walking up to Derek Morgan and telling him you want a date. Now. This weekend. I have a feeling it will be the last risk you'll probably ever take…" he smiled at her encouragingly, before turning around and leaving Penelope's office, leaving the blond tech back on her own, speechless and in absolute awe.


	8. Night Outs

_A/N: So no Kevin Lynch-fanclubs?__ LOL_

* * *

><p>It felt like hours that Penelope sat in her office, starring after Kevin Lynch. She never had seen him act like this before. Not once in the last four years. And the fact that her ex-boyfriend -who constantly argued about the inappropriateness of her and Morgan's relationship – was now more or less giving them his blessing certainly didn't go without irony. And it also did something for her.<p>

Yes, Emily and JJ had been preaching that Morgan wanted more for years now. But JJ and Emily weren't just her friends and Morgan's for that matter, but also her co-workers. Maybe they just saw what they wanted to see and kept telling her what they thought was going on. Kevin Lynch on the other hand had no motive for seeing anything between her and Morgan. After all just a week ago they had still dated. And now he told her to have a go at Morgan since apparently Derek Morgan was in love with her. He didn't seem like he was out for revenge and when he spoke to her earlier it seemed genuine and kind. And maybe he had been right all along. Maybe there really had been something that should have him worried all these years. Not that she had seen any of what everyone told her was supposed to be between her and Morgan. But maybe then again others had some perspective she was still searching for.

She wouldn't agree with Kevin. She didn't take a risk with him. Quite the opposite actually come to think of it. He was the safe option to go for. Someone she didn't need to think about for long and try to get through the labyrinth that her emotions seemed to be. He wanted her, he was the safe option, the guy she knew what she had and could have with. Derek Morgan on the other hand was the temptation, her best friend, the 'maybe'. It could have been right, or not. Who knew?

Penelope had always thought she had the crush on Morgan under control, which she somehow managed to get over it. Or not as it turned out now and as last week Friday had proven. Who knew the subconscious mind had such a loud voice? She knew avoiding Morgan for a week was stupid, but she wasn't really sure whether she was ready for _that_ conversation. Obviously your best friend telling you she was madly, deeply in love with you was never such a good thing if you intended to keep it a secret. Of course there were several options now. Morgan could just pretend this didn't mean anything – which was the by far most worrying one. This could also play out just like Penelope had hoped – which somehow seemed a bit frightening as well. Because this would be new territory. And who could tell them just because they worked well as friends the same could be applied for them becoming lovers? She had seen enough people that decided on moving from friendship to more and things failed miserably. What if she and Morgan were destined to end the same way? Maybe there was only one way to find out, but before she could finish her thought on how to find out exactly she saw Emily approaching her office.

"You know… it's Friday again," she heard her friend more or less laugh. "And you know what that means…"

"Margarita's at Joe's as well as buckets of unhealthy, fatty and greasy food," Penelope answered, smiling at her friend. It was some sort of a tradition for JJ, Emily and Penelope. Every Friday for more or less the last few years the three of them would go out, for plenty of cocktails and easy, greasy food – usually nachos and wings. They would go out, get tipsy from the alcohol, get high on fast food and intoxicated on gossip – it was the perfect girls night. If the team was in town, the three of them would be out and about, no guys allowed. No exceptions to be made. Ever. Except for an occasional night out with the whole team. But that was it. Friday's were reserved for JJ and Emily. Thursday's were Morgan's.

"Yes," Emily almost beamed, which Penelope found slightly strange. Sure, they always had a good time, but Emily seemed a little bit _too_ excited for Penelope's taste. "I know usually we meet at 8, but JJ and me feel after this week we really need a lot of alcohol sooner than the usual time. Does 7 work for you?"

"Sure, shouldn't be a problem. I just get home quickly, get changed and then head over to meet you guys. Our usual table?" she asked and Emily just nodded. Yes, it was a bar, a bar that didn't assign tables to its guests and yet JJ, Emily and Penelope got one assigned. That's how often they were there.

"Great, we see you then there," Emily exclaimed and gone she was again, leaving Penelope to her paperwork and updates for the rest of the rather quiet night.

At 7 on the dot Penelope walked into their usual bar, dressed in a pair of jeans, a sparkly shirt and some heels. They usually never dressed up much, after all it was just supposed to be them and some food and drinks. They never really did anything else than that. Not talking to guys, not trying to get phone numbers. They usually only talked _about_ guys really. Sitting down at their usual table, the waitress already knew her by name and asked whether she wanted the usual. Penelope figured since she was the first here, she could as well go ahead and order for the three of them. Would save them time later.

She got through her first Margarita and was still waiting for her friends, which was unusual, since they normally never really were late. Especially after Emily announced they needed more alcohol sooner after the week they had. And just then Penelope realized, all the team had been doing all week was paperwork. There was no case, and as far as she was aware Emily hated paperwork, but it usually didn't justify for her getting really drunk. Penelope was just fishing for her cell in her purse, wanting to call JJ and Emily to check where they were when she saw it. She saw Derek Morgan walk through the door.


	9. Prince Charming

Seeing Morgan was one thing, but seeing him walking towards her table was an entirely different story. He did not seem to see her at first, which made Penelope wonder why he was here to begin with. Her initial thought that he was here because of her made her pretty much try to vanish the moment she noticed him spotting her but then she saw his features move to surprise- that lasted just for a moment, before she saw the hugest smile plaster all over his face.. If he had been mad about her avoiding him all week he certainly didn't show it.

"What… are you doing here?" Penelope asked surprised, but sounding casually and not accusing as she had assumed at first she would.

"I'm supposed to meet Reid and Rossi," he smiled and took a sip from her drink. "What about you, Baby Girl? You look like you have plans as well."

"I'm meeting JJ and Emily," she explained and took a sip from her margarita as well. "Just our weekly Friday night," she went on, seeing Morgan nod in understanding. "But they seem to be a bit late.

"I'm sure it's traffic or something like that. There was supposed to be an accident with a road block and things like that. You mind if I keep you company until either your company for the night shows, or mine?" Morgan smiled at her charmingly and Penelope knew he already knew the answer to that. As if she ever would turn him down.

"You know, Baby Girl, if I wouldn't know better I'd say you have been avoiding me," Morgan smiled at her softly. And of course, he would dive right into this. And sure, he would of course noticed. No matter what Emily and JJ had done all week to keep Morgan away from her, he naturally would pick up sooner or later that she was hiding from him.

"Avoiding? You? Why would I do that?" Penelope asked, laughing nervously.

"You tell me," he answered, still smiling. And by now he had managed to get a waitress' attention and ordered himself a beer.

"I… um…well, I wasn't avoiding you for one…" she started stuttering slightly, making her best friend laugh.

"Oh Goddess, how often have we told you, never try lying to profilers?"

"Um… often enough I guess," she answered, remembering all the other times when she tried lying to one of them and it never worked.

"Try again," he smiled at her, taking a sip from the beer that was just put down in front of him.

"I … it … well… " she started, looking at him with a pout. "It might have something to do with last week Friday…" she finally mumbled, almost a whisper which of course was barely audible with all the music around them. But hoping that she might manage to get out of this, she looked up and saw Morgan' expression. Of course he would have heard _that_. His hearing was impeccable

"What about it?" Morgan asked and Penelope wasn't sure what hurt more – the fact that he didn't seem very affected by what had happened or his words. Okay, sure she hadn't expected him to fall on his knees and confess his undying love for her and that he always had felt that way, and one way or the other she had suspected him to be like that. Not seeing it as something serious, that she maybe felt more than just a friend. How could he? They had been best friends for year now, had shared almost everything over the years – from food to beds. There had been several moments when each of them had said 'I love you' to the other one, but none of it ever had meant anything deeper. Or maybe it did, but she didn't want to see it.

So when she looked up at him, she expected his expression to be teasing, flirty, mocking, but was surprised to see something else. Sure there had been a teasing undertone in what he had said, but his expression had a certain seriousness to it. There was what looked like a challenging gleam in his eyes, as if Morgan wanted to say 'come on, say it, tell me'.

"I realized that maybe there aren't enough Prince Charming's in this world…" Penelope all of a sudden said, looking at Morgan. If he thought_ she _would just break out sobbing and repeating last Friday's performance – however that was anyway – he was mistaken. She knew he was a guy who was used to girls throwing themselves at him.

"I'm… sorry?" Morgan asked astonished and surprised. Looking at her she could clearly see he had other ideas about what she would say.

"Prince Charming's. I was always hoping one might come along over the years, but it seems all I got were frogs that I just hoped would turn out to be Prince Charming's over the years. But nothing ever happened…" she admitted, and okay, maybe that was a lie. Just by how Kevin had behaved the last few days he probably came a lot closer to prince Charming status than any of his predecessor. Not that there were many to begin with…

"I … um …" she heard Morgan almost stutter. For once she actually really managed to make him speechless. Mr-I-have-a-comeback-to-everything finally didn't have one after all. If she wasn't so desperate for pulling this off, she would have broken out laughing about his face.

"What… what happened to good ol' Lynch?" he finally asked, finding his voice again after a few long sips from his beer.

"We realized that we were great, just not for each other," Penelope simply explained, feeling no need to tell Morgan the exact details of their conversation yet.

"So it's over?" Morgan asked casually and Penelope wondered how casually he really felt. She just nodded at his question, taking another sip of her Margarita.

"So how is Prince Charming supposed to be then when he comes your way?"

"I need a guy who can be both – my best friend and my boyfriend. Someone who's not just talk, but also plenty of action," Penelope answered bravely, deciding it was either now or never. And what did she have to lose anyway? Maybe the three Margaritas she already had managed to drink slightly influenced her thinking, but right now she had more to think about.

"Last time I checked I was still filling the job of best friend," Morgan answered, sounding all of a sudden slightly nervous.

"Well, maybe that job is up for expansion than," she just smiled and hoped the look she gave him would say the rest.

That exact moment Penelope saw Emily and JJ and what looked like Reid entering the bar and walking towards them. Turning to her left she saw Morgan still looking at her in what seemed shock. Or maybe surprise. Or anything else in between. Then he got up and Emily stopped in her tracks, surprised now as well.

"Where are you going?" the brunette asked.

"Cinderella's got a date with Prince Charming. Job interview…" he said, pulling Penelope by her hand and out of her seat. Penelope was rather surprised about this and even more so when she saw Morgan throwing a couple of bills on the table hastily, before leaving, pulling her out of the bar with him.


	10. Job Interviews

The last thing Penelope saw before Morgan had dragged her out of the bar, was the confused expressions on JJ's, Reid's and Emily's faces. And who could blame them? It took a moment for Penelope to understand what exactly Derek Morgan was talking about. Or rather referring to.

When Morgan had pulled her out of the bar, Penelope wasn't entirely sure what to expect. Her thoughts ranged from him just telling her he decided on getting her home, after witnessing her drinking several Margaritas, to him pressing himself and her against the nearest wall after they left the bar and having his way with her. And if she could have had her way, it certainly would have been something closer to the wall and being pressed against it option than anything else. If his last statement to Emily, JJ and Reid was any indication she hoped to have that option rather soon. But maybe it was just again one of these moments they had been sharing often over the years. Moments when Morgan said something and got Penelope all worked up and fantasizing, just to drop a bucket of ice-cold reality onto her the next moment. She honestly wouldn't have been too surprised if that would be just another one of these. But then Morgan stopped in front of her, looking seriously at Penelope. As a matter of fact he looked so serious that for a moment Penelope was worried she was actually in trouble for something.

"I want to be that guy," she heard him saying, not sure at first what he was talking about.

"I'm… I'm sorry?" she asked.

"We both know that I am that guy. Not only because I am already your best friend… "

"Is that your best argument?" Penelope laughed, still not entirely sure whether he was serious or not. The shame with Morgan was that you could never be _sure_. That was just the type of guy he was – at least with her. He was always teasing, flirting, making jokes, having fun, being anything furthest away from serious. Okay, there were maybe a few conversations he had been serious, but they had been about really, really serious topics to start with. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, there had been just too many times when she had hoped they'd finally reached a stage in their friendship when he wanted the same thing she wanted, just to realize he didn't quite mean it the way she had hoped. That his 'I love you's were still beautiful, but hurt as hell when she realized once more that he loved her as a friend. That all his flirting, his inappropriate talking was nothing more than that – talking. Sometimes, she had to admit, she felt like she wanted to run into a wall, that's how frustrated she felt with him.

"I need arguments?" Morgan asked surprised, which actually made her laugh for a moment.

"What did you think? That I would just cast anyone?" she asked, deciding to play along and see in which frustration it would land her this time. It probably wasn't anything she hadn't been through one way or the other before.

"Cast?" Morgan asked with a small smile displaying on his lips. "Do I need to worry about competition here?"

"Maybe," Penelope answered mysteriously, and somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that this felt different than the other conversations she usually had with him. This had a different vibe to it, something that felt almost as if he wasn't playing and teasing this time. Well, not as much as usual anyways. He was Derek Morgan after all, he _always_ had a certain amount of flirtation and teasing.

"Okay," he said, and for a moment Penelope worried this was again how they always had been. He would just turn around and walk away again, leaving her once more frustrated and maybe even slightly depressed. "But, whoever else you are thinking about, I would say it is a pretty safe bet to say I have the best qualifications…"

"Quali- Qualifications?" Penelope asked, now being slightly shocked. So many possibilities raced through her mind that moment, all of them being more than just inappropriate. But then again this as well was something that was more than normal. There wasn't a day when she didn't think of him inappropriately.

"Well, not only am I your best friend already, I also can do a lot more than talking. I might not have showed you much of that later quality, but trust me, I do."

"So you would consider yourself Prince Charming?" Penelope asked with a smirk.

Morgan let out a loud laugh at her question, shaking his head ferociously for a few moments.

"Trust me, baby girl, I am probably by far the furthest away from fairytale perfect, but isn't that what actually makes things so much better? The imperfection? Imperfection is messy and messy means dirty and trust me… dirty? Is good, _very good_," Morgan smiled at her and the way he said 'very good', in a low purr that almost sounded like a promise, Penelope felt as if reduced to a pile of goo. Derek Morgan surely knew how to play this, knew how to electrify the air and raise the bar, make the air crack with sexual tension.

"What makes you think I might want imperfection?" Penelope asked and was almost proud that she was able to form a coherent sentence.

"Because I know you. Probably better than anyone else out there. Which is another 'argument' for me, I already know you better than anyone," Morgan smiled and Penelope never felt like that in her life before. Despite the fact that he was still grinning and smirking, she felt like his 'arguments' weren't just for fun, but it felt indeed like he tried selling his qualities to her. And himself.

_Time to find out, then_, she thought to herself.

"Then I'd say you better start showing me what you got, Hot Stuff," Penelope smiled at him challengingly, just to be met with a challenging grin of his own. A moment later he made a step forward and leaned his head slowly towards her, kissing her lips softly.


	11. other arguments

_A/N: We are just a few mere chapters away from the end of another of my stories :)_

* * *

><p>For a moment the world stood still. Nothing moved. Not even Penelope's mind. It just stopped working for a moment. When Derek Morgan's lips brushed softly over hers she thought she was dreaming. That this wasn't reality. Some weird day dream or her fantasizing.<p>

She felt – or rather thought she felt – his hands brushing her hair back, cupping her face between his hands. Felt him moving further in, deepening the kiss. She was so lost in thought, time, the action itself that for a moment she forgot to respond. When she eventually decided this was not a dream and to finally do something that would show him this was what she wanted, it was almost too late. She felt him withdraw slowly, but before Morgan could break the connection between them she was quickly wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him back in.

For years now she had wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. Or rather being kissed by him. Have his lips on hers and just feel him in a way she had not been able to until now. Penelope didn't care that technically they were still outside the bar and that plenty of people could see them, including JJ, Emily and Reid if they should decide on heading home again. As a matter of fact she didn't care, since she just simply didn't think anymore. She was way more focused on what was happening with Morgan and her that moment than worrying about anyone seeing them and making up their own mind about what was or wasn't going on.

Morgan made a few steps, backing her up until her back hit a brick wall and she couldn't move any further. A few steps more on his part and she was fully against the wall, with Morgan pressed tightly against her, his lips working hers in a rapid pace. The more moments passed by, the more urgent this became, the more desperate he seemed to feel. He pressed tighter against her, until there was no space left between them anymore. While his tongue pressed fiercely forward between Penelope's lips, his hands had a rather firm grip on her hips, holding her perfectly in place so that Penelope knew right away there was no way for her to run from this. It was as if he wanted to make sure thatshe wouldn't change her mind and just leave.

Penelope could feel his very evident excitement about this situation pressing into her thigh, could sense his desperation rising by the minute. She knew if they wouldn't get a move soon, they both could quite possibly get arrested for indecent exposure in public. And that was the last thing she wanted right now, not when she herself got a bit desperate. He wanted her and she certainly wanted him. Now. The sooner the better. And she had a feeling that if she wasn't moving them soon, he certainly wouldn't either. So she withdrew her lips reluctantly from his, turning her head to the side. Assuming this would be enough to get him to stop, she had to realize that it only took him a moment to find himself something else to nibble, suck and lick on. Kissing his way up and down her neck, Penelope needed to suppress a moan and when his hands left her hips and moved up. She forgot for a moment what she was doing. Or rather trying to do.

"We…. have to stop, Hot Stuff," she finally managed to say. But nothing changed for a moment. Morgan still kissed and licked his way up and down Penelope's neck, getting several times dangerously close to the lower part of the V of her cleavage.

"What? Why?" he at some point asked, letting go of her lips and looking at her. He seemed like a child that was just being told he couldn't play with his favorite toy anymore.

Penelope smiled at him sympathetically for a moment, knowing exactly how he felt.

"Because of where we are, baby. If we keep this up, they are going to arrest us soon," she laughed and felt a moment later his lips on her neck again.

"Maybe we should go then some place where this won't happen," he mumbled against her lips.

Penelope smiled to herself. "My exact thinking." She pulled his head away from her neck and up again, turning her head and kissing him deeply. Turning herself around, away from the wall, she started slowly a few steps backwards, without breaking contact with Morgan, before finally withdrawing her lips again and making a few more steps back.

"I guess we really should be going," she smiled at him.

Morgan let out a loud laugh, before making a few long strides and catching up with her, laying an arm around her shoulders and pulling her side against his.

"Well, who am I to argue?" he asked with a smile. "I guess it's time to show you some of my other … _arguments,_" he went on, smiling wickedly and leaving no doubt for Penelope where this night was about to head. Not that there were any doubts before.

When they reached his car, Morgan held the door open for her, as usual, before sprinting around the black SUV and getting behind the wheel. Penelope didn't even need to ask whether they would be going to hers or his, since she already knew. And Morgan's place somehow just seemed perfect for tonight.


	12. you got the job

From the bar to Morgan's place it was short ten minute ride. It was a quiet ride. No words were spoken nothing else was done, apart from Morgan driving and Penelope sitting in the passenger seat, partly excited, partly nervous. Even Morgan picked up on that.

When they stumbled through his front door they were a mess of hands everywhere, lips kissing, sucking, nibbling. Clothes didn't seem to vanish quickly enough for either Penelope's or Morgan's taste, but somehow they managed together to get the other one out of their shirts and Morgan out of his jeans. By the time they reached Morgan's bedroom in the first floor, shoes were scattered all over the stairs and a trail of clothes led from the front door to his bedroom. Penelope by now was down to only her underwear, her hair already looking tousled and standing in all possible angles. Morgan was down to his boxer shorts, which gave Penelope a rather nice view of things ahead and his equipment, as he referred to earlier with a laugh.

Penelope had never much hope that she ever would be lucky enough to get the full Derek Morgan experience, but she still had one way or the other an idea in case she ever would. Only that tonight somehow was not going in any way as her idea always had been. Not that she was disappointed. No. This worked perfectly for her. As a matter of fact she never felt as good and wanton as she was feeling right now, with Morgan being all over her, his lips kissing each inch of her body and his hands exploring the rest. She always pictured slow, soft music, unhurried movements that took loads of time and candles, loads of candles. This now was the exact opposite. And it felt perfect. The desperation in Morgan's action showed her how much he wanted her, how keen he was in getting her fully undressed and starting a new assault with lips, hands and god knew what else he could come up with.

She felt him yanking at her bra, her panties and she did the same on his shorts. Both had a desperate urge to feel only skin and nothing else between them and after a few moments of fights with gravity, space and competing movements they finally managed to get rid of the last piece of fabric between them.

Somehow Penelope had always thought that when it would ever come to the point that she would be completely naked in front of Derek Morgan – or in this case under Derek Morgan – she might feel weird and awkward, seeing his absolute perfection in body and looks and her not being as perfect. But she didn't in this moment. In fact she didn't even think about it. About how she might rank or what he might think. He was so into her, so busy touching, feeling, kissing, sucking, licking, biting, nibbling, tracing, trailing, roaming every inch of her body that her body was feeling as if it was on fire and her mind was overwhelmed with the sensation of feeling absolutely amazing and wanting Morgan at least as much as he wanted her.

His skin was heated and felt almost as if burning her own skin. She knew he was usually a few degrees warmer than herself, but feeling him like this, pressed against her it was a whole different story once again. His lips kissed burning trails up and down her stomach by now and Penelope really felt as if she was about to combust. The urge and need – and quite frankly horniness – in her grew with each passing moment and if Morgan wouldn't soon do something against the throbbing and lust she was feeling right now she swore she would take matters into her own hands. She had a feeling Morgan might not like that as much as running the show. That's just how he was, a pure alpha-male, always in need for control of the situation.

And then she felt his tongue dip lower… and for a moment everything became black. Her eyes rolled back and she was overwhelmed with a sensation that just made her want to scream and tell him to never stop. She actually did, at which she heard a chuckle coming from down where he was.

And just when she felt like she would lose her mind and come… he stopped. He stopped and moved his whole body up, kissing her deeply. At first Penelope found it strange to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue, but it also was extremely arousing and giving even more fire to her already boiling lust. She wrapped both her arms around Morgan's neck and pulled his head further down, feeling all of a sudden as if she couldn't get enough, as if she needed more. And more she would get, soon.

Morgan's hands left her face and travelled slowly down her body, over her breasts – which he just realized he had badly neglected tonight –, over her stomach, her hips, down to her buttocks, which he grabbed a good handful tightly, before lifting her slightly up, giving him better access.

Morgan had been dreaming about this moment for all the years he had known Penelope and nothing could ever have prepared him for how this really was. He had always imagined that if it should happen, it would be great, but this exceeded all his ideas and his wildest imagination. It was simple and exactly what each of them wanted and yet, it was perfect.

XXXX

When both were spent and breathing heavily afterwards it was Penelope who kissed Morgan deeply, drunk on love and lust and excitement about tonight. When she let go of his lips the room was silent, apart from the deep breathing coming from both Penelope and Morgan until Morgan decided on rolling off her and speaking first.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her half on top of him, so that her head was resting on his chest and her arms could wrap around his torso.

"I hope that eliminated every doubt about my qualifications for this job," he laughed, kissing the top of her head. "And trust me there's more where that came from. You ain't seen nothing yet…"

"I can't believe you're still talking about this," Penelope exclaimed surprised and with a laugh. "But for now…" she went on, before stopping to lean up and kiss him as well, "I guess you get the job…" she laughed. "Until I come across something better," she laughed, making Morgan look at her in surprise for a moment.

"Until you find something better, Baby Girl?" he asked with a smile. He knew she was joking, could hear it in her tone of voice."I can guarantee you there is no one out there _better_ for you to begin with, baby."

"Hm…" Penelope hummed for a moment, kissing him once more. "I guess you have a whole lifetime convincing me of exactly that..."


	13. epilogue

_A/N: With this epilogue another story comes to an end. Also, due to work commitments I will have to go back to Cape Town again and there won't be much internet access for me. Which means there won't be any new story on my part until I return, which won't be before April / May 2012. There might be an occasional oneshot, but I can't predict when and if... I wish all and everyone of you wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year - may it be a successful one. _

* * *

><p>Morgan always loved being around Penelope, but ever since their night together they practically lived together. Not that this was anything really new. They had spent an awful lot of time with each other before that night already, but now every single moment the team was in town they spent together. Basically it felt just like how they always were with each other, which made Penelope always giggle when he mentioned it. And apart from them actually now sharing a bed and sleeping with each other – among other things – nothing really changed. They were still <em>them<em>. And that was the beauty of it.

Morgan had never considered himself the jealous type. Possessive? Definitely, but definitely not jealous. But with Penelope it was different. There was never a moment when he wondered whether there could be a chance of him losing her to someone else, because he knew. He knew for a fact that she loved him, unconditionally and that he always was on her mind, in her heart and definitely in her dreams. As a matter of fact he was quite positive that he had a leading role in these.

About a month after they had started dating Penelope had set her mind on hooking Kevin Lynch up with someone. She told him how their relationship had ended and despite Morgan not liking Lynch most of the times he was with Penelope, he had to be impressed with the other man. Morgan wasn't sure whether he would have been able to do the same thing Kevin Lynch did with a woman he loved so much.

A year after their first date Penelope and Morgan got married. It was just a small ceremony, in front of their closest friends and family, on a sunny and beautiful day in June.

Emily had shown up with Anderson, whom she had been dating for a while now. Rossi came with Jayna, who already was dubbed 'Wife number 4'. JJ came with Will, and their son Henry was Penelope and Morgan's ring bearer. Hotch only came with Jack, who looked more than excited on being able to spent a weekend with his dad again – who had been constantly away with the team for the past few weeks. Reid was bringing Lila, who everybody was surprised to see. No one even knew they had seen each other again after their brief encounter so many years ago. And when she saw Kevin Lynch, Penelope couldn't help but smile. He was the first who actually got the invitation. He brought Carla, a friend of Penelope's back from college. Penelope decided on setting them up, figuring they were perfect for each other and Morgan couldn't help but agree. Seeing them together they looked rather 'adorably geeky' – as Penelope had said herself.

A lot of things had changed within that year, starting with her and Morgan's relationship and ending with the somewhat odd relationship between Morgan and Kevin. It certainly was not friendship, but a rather funny form of respect both men held for each other, something Penelope thought she never would see. And all just because of one night and one minor slipup. For most this would seem as the stuff that was put in soap operas, for her there had been thankfully a happy ending. For all parties involved.

***-*-*-*-* -THE END -*-*-*-*-*-***


End file.
